Galápagos Tortoise
The enormous Galapagos tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) was once so numerous that Spanish explorers of the region named the Galapagos archipelago after its extraordinary inhabitant; 'galapagos' means 'tortoise' in Spanish. This giant reptile is the largest living tortoise, with relatively heavy limbs, a long neck and a heavy carapace that can reach lengths of up to 150 centimetres. The different subspecies of the Galapagos tortoise illustrate the principal of ‘adaptive radiation’, where populations isolated on islands or on parts of larger islands within the Galapagos chain have adapted to different conditions, and now have distinct appearances. The subspecies can be generally separated into those with 'domed' shells, which occur on the larger, wetter islands, and smaller tortoises with 'saddleback' carapaces that are found on smaller islands with dry vegetation. It is thought that the distinctive saddleback shell of some populations of the Galapagos tortoise enables its bearer to reach taller vegetation, with these tortoises also having longer limbs and necks. Roles * It played Grandma Gourd in WildlifeTales Gallery galapagos-giant-tortoise.jpg Fantasia 2000 Galapagos Tortoises.png Galapagos_Giant_Tortoise (Wild Kratts).png TWT Tortoise.png Zt2 Galapagos tortoise.jpeg JEL Giant Tortoise.png HBO Animals Galapagos Tortoise.png IMG_7797.JPG|The Three Caballeros (1945) IMG_5339.PNG IMG 8938.JPG|Pablo the Penguin takes A Trip (1950) galapagos-tortoise-kemono-friends.jpg Tortoise.png|Just So Darwin Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Just so Stories Hedgehog and Tortoise.png Star_meets_Galapagos_Tortoise.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) D2426B3B-A600-4FD5-A932-AB520ECB70AC.jpeg 0C70CF9A-78EA-4F6E-B825-729B24AFA400.jpeg 2D9EB97B-3A9E-4481-A07B-E40A5FA0F94D.jpeg 6F047A45-29FD-4968-957B-92F073766B6B.jpeg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Turtles Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals